battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Redkite/Problems I felt with the singleplayer, did you?
Hey guys, it's Redkite again, just inserting another blog post by helicopter for you guys to take a look at and discuss.. Battlefield 3 comes with your standard package of a singleplayer (SP), multiplayer (MP) and a special mode which is in this case, co-op. Although the multiplayer is a significant feature which has actually taken the lead in popularity against the singleplayer, it's down to the singleplayer to give a solo mode where the player can game in a different way. Singleplayer problems? A few things have always grabbed me when I've played the singeplayer, but the problems really do stick out and that's what I'm going to cover. The most siginificant problems to me are.. *Glitchy faults like character models not processing properly and floating idoly in the air. Shown at 11:30 on this YouTube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnkLEmYHP1c *Incredibley short storyline, some players have said to have completed it a few hours, thus ruining the experience for players with no multiplayer access or internet linked to their console since they are only effectivley limited to singeplayer gameplay. *Poor character design. I was not remotley attached to any of my squad members in the slighest, making emotional scenes when they were killed pointless. I have played the campaign twice fully on Battlefield 3 with a couple of missions when I'm bord and the only characters I can remember are Blackburn , Campo, Matkovic, Solomon and "Dima". *Just plain silly contradiction. There not doubt that with the wait players suffered for 2 years while Battlefield 3 was created gave the designers time to specify details and make them accurate, this however has been contradicted in the weapons section where designer have made a poor fault. Alan Kertz is the lead weapon designer of Battlefield 3. In a short interveiw covering weapons he makes several quotes to show immense detail has been inserted into the weapons of Battlefield 3 such as "Were going for a really kind of authentic feel with Battlefield 3, so the big thing were looking at is what guns are actually being used by armies and obviously we have the marines in Battlefield so first thing we did was go and look for the marine weapons.." ''and ''"Yeah, so we've been out with the swedish army, we've been on manuvers with them, we've also had some military advisors come in and they've sat down with us and they sit down with us and say well 'here's where we'd use this gun'..", however basic mistakes like forgetting to provide the Marines with accurate attachments as used in real life and that are on the game are a serious mistake: You can see from this photo, normal US Marines using M16's. The M16 nearest the camera is equiped with notable standard attachments like an ACOG sight, AN/PEQ-2A Laser Designator and grip, all attachments that appear in Battlefield 3 but are not used by US Marines in the singleplayer. If so much detail has been put into weapon design, why have minor faults like this been made? These are only a few perticular problems I've found, do you have similar ones or disagree? '''Share your opinions in the comments:). '''P.S. Next blog post I'm going to be doing something abit different, I'll be covering team work within squads and sharing a tactic myself and my group of friends have found effective. Category:Blog posts